1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a practice bat system and more particularly pertains to improving a player's strength and hand to eye coordination in a safe, simple and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bat systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, bat systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of improving batting through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,687 issued Jan. 15, 2002 to Thompson relates to a Batting Swing Indicator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,039 issued Feb. 11, 1992 to Laseke relates to a Baseball Bat Swing Training Device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,733 issued Apr. 22, 1986 to Ito relates to a Baseball Bat Swing Measuring Device. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,863 issued Mar. 25, 1986 to Ito relates to a Swing Measuring Device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a practice bat system that allows for improving a player's strength and hand to eye coordination in a safe, simple and convenient manner.
In this respect, the practice bat system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of improving a player's strength and hand to eye coordination in a safe, simple and convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved practice bat system which can be used for improving a player's strength and hand to eye coordination in a safe, simple and convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.